Stalkers and Boyfriends
by 1treehillcharmed
Summary: Breyton friendship story, their experience with Peyton's stalker DerekIan and the aftermath.Brooke becomes attached to Peyton and Peyton can no longer look at Lucas. What will become of Leyton? Will Derek win? Most characters included. COMPLETE
1. Its Time For Prom!

AN: This is my first fanfic ever, so I would love a lot of reviews to help me better my future work. This story begins the night of One Tree Hill's Senior prom.  
"Are you sure Peyton isn't coming, Lucas?" Brooke asked, worried.

* * *

"Look, I called, I texted, I even went and rang her doorbell. She refuses to talk to me. She doesn't want to come." Lucas responded with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I'm going to the bathroom." Lucas said over his shoulder as he left the over crowded dance floor. 

_But it's prom._ Brooke thought. _I know Peyton would want to come. We've been talking about our dream prom since, like, forever._

Brooke quickly made the decision that she would just have to go get Peyton and make her come, even if it meant dragging her out by her wavy blonde hair.

* * *

As Brooke began to approach Peyton's house, she began to get an eerie feeling. It didn't make any sense to her that Peyton wouldn't go to prom, no matter how angry she was. She lightly rapped the front door but got no response. Since she always just went in when they used to be friends, Brooke naturally turned the knob and walked inside. 

_That's weird. Peyton's not playing her strange moody music_. Brooke thought as she crept up the steps to Peyton's bedroom.

"P.Sawyer? Are you up there?" Brooke called out.

When she got to the top of the steps, she suddenly realized that something was defiantly wrong. Everything in the hallway seemed to be moved or fallen over. She got to Peyton's door and slowly began turning the door knob. The door creaked as she opened it but when she saw Peyton sitting on the bed with her back to her, she gave a little sigh of relief.

"What the hell Peyton?! I know you basically _hate_ me right now but you didn't need to let me walk around aimlessly all freaked out in your house!" Brooke complained. "Come on, you are going to prom right now! It only happens once!"

Peyton didn't answer. She just shook her head left to right at a fast pace. After a few moments passed, Brooke grew impatient.

"Fine, Peyton. If you're going to be a bitch and not talk to me then I'm not going to let you ruin my time. Later."

As Brooke began to leave the room, Peyton started making muffled sounds and shaking her head frantically.


	2. Suprises, Suprises

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

"What? Cat got your tongue? Peyton? What the..." Brooke said as she walked around to face Peyton. "Oh... my god.." 

Brooke saw that Peyton's arms and legs were tied tightly together and her mouth gagged, leaving her immobilized. Brooke removed the cloth in Peyton's mouth and rapidly began untying her. Peyton began to sob.

_Crash._

"Oh my god. What was that? It sounded like it came from downstairs."

"Quick Brooke! We need to hide or he's going to...to...get both of us."

Being the only hidden area they could both fit into, they hid in the closet and slumped up against the hanging clothes.

"Who is doing this to you, Peyton? Who did this?" Brooke whispered.

Peyton put a finger up to her mouth signaling Brooke to be quiet, she had heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The sound kept getting closer and closer until finally Peyton's bedroom door was swung open. Peyton let out a little whimper and Brooke quickly put her hand to on top of Peyton's mouth.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh, hold on Nathan that's my cell." Haley told her handsome husband. She opened up her cell phone and read that it was a text from Peyton. It read:

_Haley I'm in trouble. Can you please come to my house right now, but just you? It's an emergency. And I don't want to see anyone else.  
-Peyton_

_Uh-oh. I wonder what is wrong_. Haley thought to herself. She shut her cell phone and asked Nathan to take her to Peyton's house.

"Aw, but Hales, we just started dancing." Nathan whined.

"I know, but Peyton needs me. I don't think it'll take long."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton grew stiff as they heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Brooke's arm was shaking but she feared if she moved her hand Peyton would give their position away. They heard the footsteps stopping in front of the closet door. The knob began to turn slowly and Brooke felt herself stop breathing. The door flung open and a figure stood there, looking down at them. 

"LUCAS?!"

* * *

**AN: To be continued...**


	3. Psycho

**AN: Sorry my chapters are so short. But I guess that's my style.**

* * *

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke basically shouted. "You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry! I figured prom wasn't worth it without Peyton, so I came to spend the night with her. Oh Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asked after realizing Peyton had been crying.

Just as Peyton began to answer Lucas groaned and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I mean you are pregnant and barely walking with that one good leg of yours." Nathan joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be fine." Haley said with a small smile. She loved it when her husband acted concerned. "I'll call you when I'm ready to go back. Hopefully Peyton will be coming along too."

* * *

Just as Brooke and Peyton began processing what just happened, the closet door was slammed in their faces and they soon found themselves trapped.

"P..P..Peyton? Was that..Derek? Psycho Derek? I thought he was in jail!"

Peyton was still in shock after seeing the man she loved being hit unconscious by the man who had once tried to rape her.

"Thanks for coming by, Brooke. You made this even easier for me. Now all we need is the last one to show up and I'll get the show started." Derek whispered through the closet door.

_Who else is he expecting?_ Peyton silently wondered.

Derek moved Lucas over and handcuffed him to the bed. But he wasn't worried. Lucas wouldn't be waking up for a while. Derek then made his way to the closet. He opened the door and ordered Brooke to tie up Peyton. If she refused, Derek threatened to kill Lucas.

"I'm so sorry.." was all Brooke managed to get out as she tied Peyton up.

Then Derek quickly tied Brooke's arms and legs and threw her and Peyton back into the closet. They all grew silent as they heard the front door creak open.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill Lucas." Derek threatened again.

"Peyton? Peyton where are you? I got your text.." Haley's voice was heard saying from downstairs.

As Haley began walking up the steps, Brooke realized they couldn't say anything or else they would be risking Lucas's life.

_Oh god._ Brooke thought glancing at Peyton and noticing her similar reaction. _Please go back to prom, Haley. Please think noone is home._


	4. Arguments Don't Help

**AN: Don't worry AngelofDeath07, you'll find out Derek's 'master plan' (haha) in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**Brooke's silent prayer went unanswered. Haley made her way into Peyton's room slowly, considering she was still hurt from getting hit by a car. When she didn't see anyone there, she turned around about to call Nate. But suddenly the bedroom door slammed shut as Derek sprung out from behind it. He jumped on top of Haley, causing her to crash to the floor and her cell phone to go flying. Brooke cringed as she heard the shrieks of pain coming from Haley as Derek began to handcuff her to the bed on the side of Lucas. She soon heard Haley's soft sobs. 

"Derek you bastard! Leave Haley alone!" Brooke shouted from behind the door. As scared as she was, she couldn't stand the sound of Haley being so scared.

"Oh, don't worry Brooke, soon it will be your turn to come out and play." Derek hissed.

Derek then stormed out, leaving the door open behind him.

"Where do you think he went?" Peyton said, trying to get the hair out of her eyes.

"Who cares? We need to try and get out of this closet. Haley? Haley, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"N..n..no! Some psycho just handcuffed me to Peyton's bed! Do you think I'm okay?" Haley replied through her sobs.

"Listen, Haley. We need help getting out of this closet. What's keeping us locked in?" Brooke inquired.

"Um..it's a chair underneath the doorknob. But I can't reach it, Lucas is in my way. Lucas? Lucas! Lucas wake up!" Haley said, accidentally raising her voice.

Lucas groggily began to stir.

"Hales?" Lucas replied not opening his eyes.

"Lucas we are in a lot of trouble. I need you to wake up and kick the chair!"

Lucas reluctantly began to sit up. After finally realizing what had happened, he tried to reach the chair. With one successful kick, the closet door opened and Peyton and Brooke came rolling out of the closet, since they had been leaning up against it to hear what was going on.

"Owww, couldn't have given us a warning?" Brooke snapped. "Haley get over here and untie me please."

"Brooke what part of handcuffed to the bed don't you understand?" Peyton replied angrily.

"HEY! I almost saved your ass.." Brooke began to say before Peyton cut her off.

"Yeah, but you didn't! Now all four of us are stuck.." Peyton said as Haley cut her off too.

"ENOUGH! We could possibly get killed and the two of you still manage to argue?! We need to find a way out of here before he comes back! CHILL OUT!" Haley said, outraged at their behavior in this kind of a situation.

Through all of the commotion, they hadn't noticed Derek creeping up behind them. As Brooke saw him first and gasped, they all turned. They all saw the silver knife glinting in the light as Derek continued toward them.

"Ah, Lucas. You're awake." Derek said with an evil smile on his face.


	5. I Love Peyton

**AN: sorry it took so long for me to update i kinda got stuck and i was really busy this weekend. I'm still not to happy about how this chapter came out, but let me know what you think. R&R please :)**

* * *

"Now, I have brought you all here today to show you how much I love Peyt-" 

"Derek I swear to god i will kill you if you even try-" Lucas began.

"Who are YOU to threaten ME?" Derek shouted, right up in Lucas's face. Lucas took a swing and Derek quickly took this action to his advantage. Derek lunged forward and Lucas was soon bleeding where the knife had sliced his upper arm.

"OH MY GOD!" Peyton and Haley cried out in unison.

"Anyone else care to interrupt me?" Derek said as he squeezed Lucas's wound.

Lucas refused to scream, but his pain was shown very clearly in his face. The three girls quietly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought." He looked around before continuing. "Peyton is my everything and I know Peyton loves me too. The only people keeping her from me is the ones that pretend to love her." He glared at Lucas and Haley. "And those who are hurting her." He then turned his glare towards Brooke.

"Derek just..just leave them alone! They are not responsible for this, YOU are! Please just let them go!" Peyton begged.

"Peyton, all I want is to make you happy.." He slowly began to kiss her neck. "...which could only be with me."

Peyton shuddered at his touch and violently threw her head back in protest. At this action Derek once again stormed out of the room.

"Brooke if you try and shimmy your way closer I think I might be able to get you untied." Haley whispered, almost inaudibly.

Brooke quickly but quietly made her way over to where Haley could reach her. When in reach, Haley soon had Brooke untied when they suddenly heard Derek coming back upstairs.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Derek fumed. He was holding a picture just an inch away from Peyton's face. It was of the two of them arm in arm, when Peyton had thought he was her brother. "You were so happy with me! We still have that Peyton!" Bit by bit he began to rip Peyton's dress open, while Peyton could only sit there and cry.

"HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, PSYCHO!" Brooke yelled, getting up from where she had been by Haley, untied and unnoticed by Derek.

Brooke tackled him to the ground and they began to wrestle as both of their eyes looked up to see the knife, just a foot away from the both of them. Derek punched Brooke in the face and lifted her up against the wall but Brooke was quick and she kneed Derek where it would hurt most. They both lunged for the knife and reached it at the same time. The knife was then suddenly plunged into the one who was not able to hold on to it. Blood began to drip from the wound as everyone in the room gasped.


	6. Hoes Over Bros

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I know last chapter's cliffhanger was dumb, i just wasn't sure where i was going with the story yet since i had two ideas lol. Thanks for the reviews :)**

Derek fell back against the wall and slowly slumped to the ground.

"Oh, well that wasn't...very...nice!" Derek said through short gasps. Derek began to rip his shirt open in an attempt to look at the stab wound right under his belly button.

"Brooke..." Peyton whispered. Brooke ran to Peyton's side.

"It's okay, P. Sawyer. It's over now." She said, gently stroking Peyton's hair.

Just as Brooke was about to untie Peyton, she heard a moan come from Derek's direction. She whipped around to see Derek pulling the knife out of his stomach. He rose off the ground and began walking towards Brooke.

"Not only have...you hurt Peyton, but now...you've hurt me. Now it's your turn...to hurt..." the psycho blonde said.

Brooke began to panic, but just as Derek was about to make his move, he was suddenly tackled, causing him to whack his head against the side of Peyton's bed and becoming unconscious.

"Oh my god...Nathan!" Haley said as she attempted to get up and kiss her husband.

"I knew something wasn't right when you wouldn't answer my calls." Nathan shared after breaking the intimate moment, remembering everyone else in the room.

"Nathan quick you have to call 911, Lucas is hurt." Brooke said through shocked tears.

After Nathan made sure Derek wouldn't be able to move, he untied his wife, brother, ex-girlfriend and friend. They all sat in silence until they heard the sirens.

* * *

**One week later**

"Maybe we should try going to school tomorrow, best friend." Brooke suggested.

Peyton looked around her room, which she must have painted 600 times by now.

"Yeah, maybe." They had been inseparable the last seven days. Brooke had refused to leave her side, she felt she need to be there and protect Peyton.

"I think it would be good to get our minds off of..." Brooke trailed off when she saw Peyton grimace. "You should talk to Lucas." Brooke didn't want to push Peyton, but she felt Peyton needed to get out in order to escape.

"Yeah." was Peyton's only reply.

* * *

**The next day at school.**

"Hey tutor-girl. How you holdin' up?" Brooke asked Haley at her locker.

"Hey Brooke. Hey Peyton. Well... the baby's fine, so I guess I'm fine." Haley replied after putting in her combination.

"I'll be right back." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear.

"No, wait. Where are you going? I'll go with you." Brooke responded without hesitating.

Peyton pointed in the direction of the bathroom across the hall. "It's fine. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton shook her head but began to walk away anyway. Peyton was about to open the door to the girl's room when she saw him. He seemed to be talking to Nathan, which didn't even enter Peyton's mind as not making any sense. He then turned around and looked at Peyton. She shrieked.

Heads turned to stare. Brooke and Haley ran over.

"Peyton? What's the matter sweetie?" Brooke asked gently.

"It's him! Please Brooke get him away!" Peyton said, breaking down.

As he came closer, Brooke and Haley just became more confused.

"It's just Lucas, Peyt." Brooke replied.

"NO! No! It's Derek, he is right there!" Peyton pointed at Lucas and tried to run away but Brooke and Haley held her back.

"Peyton, it's me, Lucas. It's going to be okay." Lucas whispered, trying to comfort her. He grabbed Peyton into a hug, and felt her relax as she realized that it was in fact, not Derek. She suddenly stiffened and withdrew from the hug.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I just can't do this. We're over." She ran into the bathroom.

Brooke began to run in after her, when Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Please, let me talk to her."

He walked inside to find Peyton leaning on the sink, sobbing.

"Peyton, please talk to me." Lucas said, hurt. "I love you."

I...I just can't Lucas. I can't look up and see him every time I look at you! And Brooke was almost killed because of our fight which was caused by me and you. It's over Lucas. I'm so sorry, but it just hurts to much."

Lucas looked at Peyton realizing the pain he was causing. With tears in his eyes, he kissed Peyton on the cheek one last time, and left the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and Brooke silently came into the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey best friend."

"I'm so sorry about Lucas...and Derek..." Peyton said to Brooke, finally being able to stop crying.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm just glad that I have you back and we're both alive." Brooke said, pulling Peyton into a hug. "Hoes over bros?"

"Hoes over bros." Peyton agreed, as a small smile began to form.

**AN: The End. I hope you liked it, thank you to all my reviewers, please review this last chapter and let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks :)**


End file.
